


Green Light

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Hand Jobs, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "Your boy?" He darted his eyes, lust-dark blue, down to Kavinsky's, mirror-black, like a shark's. You could drown in eyes like that, if you weren't careful. Ronan Lynch was never careful. "Who says I'm your boy?"





	

Ronan could feel the bass pumping through the Mitsubishi's stereo all the way down to _his bones_ , and he shivered.

 

Of course, it could easily have been the insistent press of Kavinsky's calloused fingers between his thighs that had him shivering.

 

"Y'know..." K's voice was low, near-identical to the bassline thrumming through Ronan's blood. He had one of those 1-900 voices: All sex and smoke and cheap vodka. Ronan loved the sound of it. "You look kinda hot like this."

 

"Like _what_?" Ronan's voice was shaky, and as the Mitsubishi screamed to a stop before a red light, he arched his hips into K's hand, bucking against his rough, practiced fingers.

 

"Driving my car," K said, shrugging as best he could. He had his left arm resting on the center console, leaning down a bit, his seatbelt hanging forgotten at the door. " _My boy_ driving _my car_." He shrugged again, smirking with kiss-swollen lips. "It's hot."

 

Ronan scoffed, shifting to park and revving the engine as he waited for the light to change. The car purred beneath him, voracious. "Your boy?" He darted his eyes, lust-dark blue, down to Kavinsky's, mirror-black, like a shark's. You could drown in eyes like that, if you weren't careful. Ronan Lynch was never careful. "Who says I'm _your boy_?"

 

" _I_ do, obviously." It was a challenge, and it came with the rough press of a calloused palm, pressing the zipper of Ronan's artfully shredded jeans against his cock, and he shuddered.

 

"You're wrong." Try as he might to keep his eyes on the stoplight, Ronan failed.

 

Kavinsky was well aware of it, too, saying softly, "Y'know I'm not."

 

Just as the light turned green, he leaned up, sealing his lips to Ronan's, rough and demanding, one hand curling around the back of Ronan's neck, keeping him close.

 

Ronan was, of course, the one to pull back, his eyes on K's lips when he pointed out, "The light's green."

 

"There's no one behind us."

 

A glance at the rearview mirror to confirm, and Ronan let K claim his mouth again.

 

Against his lips, Kavinsky smirked, his voice rough when he said, "That's my boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure the boys get off in the Mitsu fairly often. 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
